She Watched Him from the Window
by MySoapBox
Summary: Guinevere can't help but watch Arthur from her mistress's window. Chapter 3: Merlin uses his amazing powers of persuasion. Gwen/Arthur fluff
1. Chapter 1

**She Watched Him from the Window**

**By MySoapBox**

Many thanks to _angelinthecrowd_ for her beta on this short story.

After episode 2.13 The Dragonlord

**

* * *

  
**

She watched him from the window and for the hundredth time, Guinevere both cursed and blessed the fact that her Mistress Morgana's room overlooked the courtyard where Arthur and his men trained. Nearly every day she saw him, hair mussed, armor gleaming. His commanding voice carried through the open window along with the thwack of arrows and the crashing of swords. Each glimpse and each sound, filled her heart with wanting and sadness. They were reminders all, of the man that could never be hers.

She watched him now; he was putting on a demonstration for his men. He twirled his broadsword effortlessly behind him before getting into position. Guinevere was the daughter of a swordsmith and had been around weapons and fighting men all her life. She had never seen another that fought with as much expertise mingled with shear grit and heart, as he did. His knights encircled him with rapt attention, they too must have appreciated that they were learning from a master.

Arthur's servant, Merlin, looked up then and met Guinevere's eyes. He smiled at her, a knowing smile, and she felt the blood rush to her face. She saw his ears rise as his grin widened. Why should she feel like a child getting her finger caught in the honey dipper? It was only her work that brought her to the window, nothing more. She began to shake the rug that was in her hands; for how many moments it had been held still, she did not know. Merlin turned his attention back to the training, and Guinevere felt a surge of relief that he had said nothing to Arthur about her presence at the window.

She reached for the beater that she kept close and struck the rug with a steady slow rhythm. She could see the dust particles catch the morning sun as they fell away. Below, the men had paired up, practicing the attack-counterattack that Arthur had demonstrated for them. They were all new recruits - the replacements for so many men lost in the dragon attack – and their inexperience showed in their large sloppy strokes and clumsy parries.

Arthur's voice carried again up to Guinevere's ears, and she stayed her hand to make out the words.

"Being a knight of Camelot means more than just being a soldier," he shouted at his men. "It means fighting for something bigger than yourself. It means being a man of honor and sacrifice…"

As he talked on, Guinevere's heart stirred. This was the man that would lead Camelot into a brighter day. This was the king that the people have been waiting for. His destiny both thrilled and saddened her. She raised her hand to her chest to still her thumping heart.

"… and you have all been fighting like a bunch of whining, weak, women," he bellowed with disdain. "Now try it again!"

Guinevere's hand dropped. She was a woman; did Arthur really thing so little of her? Had Arthur learn nothing when they fought side by side at Ealdor? She gave her rug one last shake, and pulled it in the window. Arthur was nothing more than a pompous prat. She flopped the rug at the foot of her mistresses' bed and turned her attention to the bed coverings.

How she could ever have any feelings for Arthur Pendragon was beyond understanding. He was nothing like the kind of man she wanted in her life. His hands were calloused, not by work, but by the sword, lance and mace. He knew nothing of a hard day's labor; nothing of the need to put food on the table, or clothes on your back.

He lacked the selflessness that she always had admired in her father. Her heart ached anew as she thought how her father had been killed at the hands of Uther's men. Would her father have blamed Arthur for his murder? Lady Morgana had told Guinevere how Arthur had defended her father to the king, but would her father be so generous in his absolution of the young Pendragon?

She smoothed out the covers of the bed and shook out the pillows. What did it even mater if her father approved? He was the heir to Camelot; she the heir to a life of labor. She had no future with Arthur. She didn't even want one.

A sharp cry came from the courtyard. She dropped the pillow she was holding and rushed to the window. Arthur had fallen to the ground, Merlin at his aid. She heard Arthur dismiss his men with a gruff voice, as he clutched his side. She turned from the window and rushed out the door, grabbing her basket as she left. Running through the hallway and down the stone stair, she nearly collided with a young knight coming in from the courtyard. Passing through the large doors, the cool air rushed against her face as she pressed her way through others of Arthur's men, to where Merlin was helping Arthur onto a bench.

Arthur was complaining loudly, "How many times did I say, 'attack left, defend right'? Idiot!"

"I thought a knight was supposed to be prepared for anything?" Merlin said.

Her shoes made a clack, clack sound against the pavers as she drew closer.

"How can you defend yourself against total incompetence?" Arthur must have heard her strides, because he looked up to see her approach. "Gwen?"

"What happened?" she asked, as she knelt on the ground before him, her breath coming fast from her sprint through the castle.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Arthur said.

"If you call taking the point of a broadsword nothing," Merlin said.

Leaning in closer she could feel the heat radiate from him and she could smell the mixture of sweat and spices that was uniquely Arthur. Determined not to be distracted by their closeness, Guinevere reached out to where she saw the blood seeping through Arthur's tunic

"Gwen, really; it's just a scratch," he protested, pulling away.

"Let me be the judge of that." She pushed his hands away and lifted the cloth's edge. Blood trickled out of the small gash.

"Merlin, get me some water," she commanded as she reached into her basket for some rags.

"Gwen, you don't have to do this. I'm fine," Arthur said, but didn't interfere again with her work.

"And leave our future king to bleed in his own courtyard? I don't think so."

"Is that why you're helping me? For the sake of the kingdom?" he asked.

His voice was light, but if he was teasing or not she could not tell. She bit her bottom lip as she considered. "Perhaps there are other reasons," she added softly. He winced as she probed the wound, but then a soft smile crossed his face.

"Thank you," he said, placing a hand intimately on her cheek.

At first she ignored the warmth of his touch, but she felt him draw closer. She turned her face up to his and they were only inches apart. When his blue eyes captured hers, it took her breath away, and for a moment she was transported back to her father's house, remembering the taste of Arthur's lips on hers.

"Ahem."

They both turned to see Merlin standing there with a dripping bucket fresh from the well.

"People are watching," he said, his eyes discreetly indicating the small crowed that had gathered to see what was going on.

Guinevere colored a little and looked back to her work. Stupid, stupid girl! How easily he enchanted her. One minute she was thinking what a prat he was, and the next how much she would like to kiss him. She shook her head, disgusted with herself. "The bucket, Merlin?"

"Oh, yeah."

Merlin placed the bucket at her side and she plunged her cloth into the cold water. "This will sting a little," she said before right before flushing the wound. Arthur sucked in his breath, but maintained a strained smile. _For the sake of his image_, Guinevere thought ruefully.

The cleaning done, she reached again in her basket for cloth to bind the injury.

As she began wrapping, Arthur asked, "So, Gwen, how did you know I'd been hurt?" He looked up towards Morgana's window. "Have you been watching me?" A smug smile crossed his face.

Guinevere blushed again, but she was focused on what she was doing so she hoped he didn't notice. "No, heavens, no. I heard your cry through the window."

"What cry? I did not cry," Arthur protested.

"Yes you did," Merlin quickly answered.

"Did not!" Arthur said louder.

"You cried out like a little girl," Merlin taunted.

"You!" he reached out with his arm to hit Merlin, but instead gasped in pain at the movement.

"Will you sit still," Guinevere scolded. He sat up straight obediently. She placed the final touch on his bandage. "You better see Gaius. He can stitch that together and stop the bleeding."

"I don't think…" Arthur began to say, but then Merlin threw his arm around him to help him stand.

"Here we go, Sire. It will only take a minute and soon you'll be cracking heads on the battlefield good as new."

Reluctantly, Arthur leaned on Merlin's shoulder and allowed him to help him up. But before leaving, Arthur reached out and took Guinevere's hand.

"Thank you," he said sincerely, holding her hand a bit longer than was necessary. A crooked smile on his lips that made her heart hammer. "It appears that I continue to be in your debt."

Guinevere dropped his hand and curtsied deeply. "Just doing my duty, my Lord." She looked up just in time to see a frown cross Arthur's face as Merlin led him away.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**She Watched Him from the Window**

**By MySoapBox**

Many thanks again to my beta _angleinthecrowd_. I'm glad she knows homonyms, because I sure don't.

_In the last chapter…_

_She watched him from the window and for the hundredth time, Guinevere both cursed and blessed the fact that her Mistress Morgana's room overlooked the courtyard where Arthur and his men trained… How she could ever have any feelings for Arthur Pendragon was beyond understanding… One minute she was thinking what a prat he was, and the next how much she would like to kiss him…."Thank you," he said sincerely, holding her hand a bit longer than was necessary…Guinevere dropped his hand and curtsied deeply. "Just doing my duty, my Lord."_

_

* * *

  
_

"We've been waiting here for over an hour. She isn't coming." Merlin tossed a red apple from one hand to the other and then back again.

Arthur looked at him. "Who isn't coming?"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Thor with his mighty hammer," he said sarcastically. "Who do you think?

Arthur turned his head away and back to the small well they had been sitting across from all morning. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Gwen!" Merlin answered.

Arthur only furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head.

"You know, Guinevere? Beautiful brown eyes? Curly hair?"

Arthur remained silent.

Merlin raised his eyebrows. "Attractive figure," he said suggestively as he tossed the apple once more.

Arthur caught the apple in the air. "What are you doing looking at Gwen that way?"

"I can't help but notice…" Merlin stammered.

"Guinevere is a lady… well, not a _Lady_, lady, but a… female, and she deserves our respect." Arthur put the apple to his lips and took a big bite.

"Hey!" Merlin protested, "That was my snack."

Arthur tossed the bitten apple back into Merlin's lap. "That's what you get for saying inappropriate things about Guinevere."

"What? I just said she was attractive," Merlin protested. "Surely you must have noticed."

"Of course I've noticed!" Arthur retorted. "I just don't want you to talk about it, that's all. Anyway, we aren't sitting her waiting for Gwen. I simply enjoy the sunlight in this part of the city this time of day.

"Oh, right," Merlin nodded in feigned agreement. "The sunlight here is much better than up at the castle."

"Exactly," Arthur said. "And it is good for me to be out among the people. It helps them have confidence."

"Confidence? Exactly…"

Arthur turned to Merlin and gave him a hard stare.

Merlin stammered, "…um…exactly what I was thinking myself."

"And then if someone were to pass by, someone we knew," Arthur continued, "well, then it would only be appropriate to stop and talk to that someone. Would it not?"

"Oh, absolutely." Merlin nodded his head enthusiastically. "And talking to the citizens would increase people's confidence in Camelot."

"Precisely," Arthur said, jabbing an index finger into Merlin's forehead. "Now you've got it."

They fell silent and Merlin went to work on what was left of his apple. After awhile, Arthur pulled out his sword and began twirling it from side to side. A man with a small cart came to the well and filled up two large jars. A few minutes later an older woman arrived with a water sack and filled it to over flowing before heading back down the cobbled roads.

Arthur looked up at position of the sun in the sky and mumbled, "Doesn't that girl drink?"

"Hum?" Merlin asked, tossing his apple core away.

"Nothing," Arthur said as he looked up and down the street. His eyes fell on a couple of brooms leaning up against a building. "Why don't we do some sparing?"

"Oh no." Merlin raised his palms in surrender. "Last time we did a little sparing you gave me a goose egg the size of a small melon. Remember?"

"Don't be such a weakling, Merlin." Arthur picked up one broom, stepped on the head, pulled out the handle and tossed it to Merlin. "I'll make a man out of you yet."

"Believe me, I'm all man now. I just don't have to whack people on the head to prove it."

Arthur ignored him and pointed down the street. "We'll have more room down there," he said, grabbing a broom handle for himself.

"Down there, in front of Gwen's house?" Merlin asked?

"Exactly," Arthur confirmed. "There's a nice open space there."

"I don't see any open space."

"Don't you see that space there?" Arthur gestured vaguely to a small space between a wagon and a fruit stall.

"And that's the only reason you want to go down there," Merlin asked.

"Of course," Arthur answered, and he turned and headed down the lane.

Once they arrived at the place Arthur had indicated, Arthur turned to Merlin and raised his stick. "Defend yourself," he said.

Merlin hardly had time to raise his staff when Arthur was upon him, swinging for his head. Merlin blocked him just in time; the vibrations from the blow stung his hands. He was just recovering when Arthur swung at him again, this time towards his middle. Merlin jumped back and heard the swish as Arthur's swing missed its mark.

"Come now, Merlin, you aren't even trying," Arthur taunted, twirling the stick deftly behind him.

"I am trying," he protested. "Trying not to get killed," he mumbled after.

Arthur stepped back and looked around at the small crowd that had gathered while Merlin regripped his stick.

"Attack me!" Arthur called out.

"What?" Merlin said. He was getting the hang of defense - he had to, to save himself from pain – but he wasn't very good at offense.

"Come on, Merlin! Take a swing at me."

Merlin gritted his teeth and lunged toward Arthur, swinging his stick in a wild arch over his head. Arthur jumped to one side and Merlin struck the ground with a thwack.

"You can do better than that!" Arthur said.

Merlin raised his staff again, and parried Arthur's next attack, spinning into a counter attack of his own.

Arthur blocked Merlin's swing easily and then spun around sweeping at Merlin's feet. He struck Merlin's boot, and Merlin went tumbling.

Arthur reached out his hand and helped Merlin up. "Better," he complimented. While Merlin dusted himself off, Arthur looked looked over to Guinevere's house. Was that a shadow in the window he saw? Encouraged he turned back to Merlin and said, "Again."

Merlin steadied himself and considered his next move. He feigned to the left and then quickly spun to the right. But Arthur hadn't taken the bait and blocked him easily. Somehow Merlin managed to block Arthur's next swing and when he went for a counter attack was amazed to see the Arthur had left himself vulnerable. Merlin struck quickly and hit Arthur hard on the thigh.

"Aggh!" Arthur cried out, and he crumbled to the ground.

"Oh no! Are you okay!" Merlin rushed to Arthur's side. "I didn't think I hit you that hard."

Just then the door to Guinevere's house swung open and a very large woman came hurrying out.

"The Crowned Prince!" the woman exclaimed, kneeling next to Arthur on the ground. "Are you hurt?"

Arthur looked at her warily. "You aren't Gwen."

The woman seemed confused. "No, no, I'm her cousin, Elizabeth. Gwen's away for the day. But are you alright? I heard you cry out."

"Fine, fine. Just a scratch," Arthur said.

"Oh, don't get up my Lord. You look very pale. You should rest for awhile," the woman said.

"I totally agree. You look just awful," Merlin agreed. He couldn't contain the grin on this face.

"No, really, I'm fine," Arthur protested.

"You really should come in and let me take a look at you. That leg may need bandaging," the woman said.

Arthur went to stand. Merlin put his hands on Arthur's shoulders and pushed him down again.

"I agree with Elizabeth. You really should have someone look at that. It might bruise," Merlin said, the smile still beaming from his face. "Why don't you go in and you can slip off your pants so this good woman can get a look at you."

"Oh, no!" Arthur said, much louder than was necessary. "I'm fine really." He pushed himself up. "Thank you…."

"Elizabeth," the woman supplied.

"Yes. Thank you, Elizabeth, for your help. But I'm feeling much better." He turned to Merlin. "Let's go home, Merlin. There is much to do at the castle."

"Yes, my lord."

Arthur turned and walked off down the street.

"Thank you," Merlin said to the woman. "You have brightened my day." He winked at her before heading off after his master.

"Arthur," Merlin said after a few minutes of walking. "I can't help but notice that you aren't even limping."

"What?" Arthur asked. He had obviously not been listening.

"I was just saying, that I noticed that you don't seem to be hurt at all, after my striking you a few minutes ago."

"Oh that," Arthur said in disgust. "You didn't hurt me, Merlin."

"I didn't?" Merlin asked. "Then why did you cry out like that, and fall to the ground?"

"Oh, well… you just caught me by surprise. That's all."

"Caught you by surprise?"

"Yes." Arthur said. Merlin looked at him in unbelief. "It happens," Arthur protested.

"Of course," Merlin agreed.

They walked side by side for a few minutes in silence.

"Two weeks," Arthur finally said.

"What was that?" Merlin asked.

"I haven't seen Gwen in two weeks," Arthur answered.

"That makes sense, now with Morgana gone."

"Where is Gwen?" Arthur asked. "What does she do now?"

"I saw her a few days ago working in the kitchens," Merlin offered. "She said she helps out there sometimes."

"The kitchens?" Arthur stopped walking and turned to face Merlin. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Well, you never asked," Merlin said.

"Never asked? Of all the stupid!"

"What?"

"Didn't you think I'd like to know?"

"Well, you said…"

Arthur reached out and punched Merlin solidly in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Merlin complained.

"That was for letting us waste all our morning sitting out in the blasted sun for nothing."

"What? You said we were there for the sunlight," Merlin protested.

"Right. Well. We were." Arthur backpedaled. "I should be informed when we make these sort of staffing changes. Understand?"

"Understood," Merlin said.

"I can't go around looking like I don't know what's going on in my own castle, can I?"

"Of course not," Merlin agreed.

The pair started walking again. After a few moments Arthur wagged his finger in the air and said, "You know, Merlin. It's been a long time since we've had a feast."

"A feast?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, a feast," Arthur answered. "I think it's time we had a nice big feast; one that would require every servant of the castle to attend. Don't you?"

Merlin smiled again. "Yes, my Lord. I think a feast would be just the thing."

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**She Watched Him from the Window**

**By MySoapBox**

Thanks everyone for your patience and thanks to my beta _angleinthecrowd_.

_In the last chapter…_

_"I haven't seen Gwen in two weeks," Arthur answered._

_"That makes sense, now with Morgana gone."_

_"Where is Gwen?" Arthur asked. "What does she do now?"_

_"I saw her a few days ago working in the kitchens," Merlin offered. "She said she helps out there sometimes."_

_"I think it's time we had a nice big feast; one that would require every servant of the castle to attend. Don't you?"_

_Merlin smiled again. "Yes, my Lord. I think a feast would be just the thing."_

* * *

The head cook's youngest daughter tugged at her white cap as she scurried around the boiling pots and piles of produce and carcasses. Half the castle staff had been working in the kitchen for days, making it quite a challenge to move around. Turning the corner, past the brick ovens, she saw the woman she was seeking, standing at a table pushed up against the far wall; the woman's distinctive bronze skin was unmistakable, even from the back.

"Miss Guinevere," the girl called as she approached. The hissing and banging of pots drowned out her voice. "Miss Guinevere," the girl called out again; this time she was close enough to tug on the woman's limp skirts.

Guinevere turned to her, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The tired look on her face was one the girl had seen many times on her father's face after a long day's work.

The girl tried to remember her message. "Father says he needs two more pots of turnips, right away!"

Guinevere sighed, a deep long breath, and then tossed the turnip she held in her hand into a pot. "How many of these things can they eat? We've never made so many before."

"Father says this is to be the biggest feast since the crowning of the prince," the girl offered.

"Even then, I didn't spend three days in the kitchens."

"What Uther wants, Uther gets," the girl said shrugging her arms. "That's what father says."

"Uther. Ah. If Uther orders it, then we must obey." There was an edge of sarcasm to Guinevere's voice.

Not knowing what more to say, the little girl turned and scurried off, leaving Guinevere alone with her vegetables.

Guinevere picked up her knife and reached for another of the round white and pink roots. Three days she had worked, from sun up to sun down. In the summer, the air in the kitchens was always heavy and thick, but combining that with so many people made it insufferable. _Just two more pots_, she said to herself. She had made it this far, she could do two more.

"And why are you not dressed yet?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She turned to see Merlin, dressed in his bright red steward's costume. The ostentatious puffy hat over his large ears made him look absolutely ridiculous.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said.

"Well you can't serve in that," Merlin said, indicating her clothing.

She looked down at her stained apron and work dress. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "Oh, I'm not serving tonight," she said. "As soon as I'm done with two more pots, I'm going straight home to my bed."

"You're what?" Merlin seemed surprised.

"I'm going home to a relaxing cup of tea and a soft bed," she explained.

"Oh, no you're not," Merlin said. He grabbed her arm, but she jerked it out of his hand.

"Oh, yes I am. I've been up to my elbows in turnips since sun up."

Merlin started to fidget, the way he always did when he was anxious. "You can't!" he said.

Normally she would care more about her friend and why he was acting so strangely, but at this moment it was all she could do to not collapse. The idea of a good night's sleep is all that had kept her going for the past few hours, and now Merlin wanted her to work the rest of the night? "I most certainly can!" she said, her voice had an edge. "Perhaps Uther thinks some feast for some hundred year old battle is worth making the whole palace staff work their fingers to the bone for a week. But I do not!" She knew that her exhaustion was putting more passion into her words than she intended but she didn't care. "And since when do we celebrate the Battle of Essex any way? In all the time I've worked in the castle, I've never heard of it and neither has anyone else I've talked too. And to make all these people….all these good people… work so hard, and go without sleep, just so he can have some sort of…party! It's just…" She was starting to lose steam now. "It's just not fair, that's all." She turned from Merlin and back to her table full of pots and turnip tops, wiping away a tear she hoped he didn't notice.

She dispatched another turnip before she felt Merlin's hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen."

Merlin had whispered her name and the word sent a cool shudder through her body. It was not unpleasant, but refreshing, like a drink of cold water on a hot day.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything…" He paused and Guinevere turned her head to hear him better. "…I know you're tired, but I think it would mean a lot to Arthur if you were there tonight."

Her stubbornness melted just a little at the mention of Arthur's name.

"Arthur has plenty of waiting staff," she said evenly. "Why would he have need of me?" She picked up another turnip as if the answer to the question didn't mean the world to her.

"Um…" Merlin shifted from side to side. "Arthur's been…um…a little under the weather lately."

Guinevere whirled around to face Merlin, the paring knife still in her hand. "Arthur's sick?" she asked. She made no effort to hide the concern in her voice.

"Yes, yes, very sick," Merlin said, stepping back.

"Why did no one tell me?"

"Well," he squeaked, reaching out and pulling the knife gingerly from her fingers, "I would have told you, but you know Arthur…"

"He can be a bull-headed prat," Guinevere supplied.

Merlin continued as if he hadn't heard her. "…he doesn't want anyone worrying about him…"

"Too stubborn for his own good."

"…He'd be mad if he knew I told you..."

"It's a good thing you did."

"…So you won't go mentioning it to him, will you?" Merlin smiled at her expectantly.

"I certainly will!"

Merlin's smile dropped.

Guinevere continued, "How pig-headed! How selfish! The crowned prince of Camelot neglecting his health. All for his stupid pride!"

"Exactly why I want you to serve at the feast tonight."

"I'm not going to serve!" Guinevere declared.

Merlin seemed disappointed. "You're not?"

Guinevere thrust her finger in the air. "Arthur should go right to bed! It's the only sensible thing to do."

Merlin reached out at pushed her hand down. "No, no, he'd never hear of it. But you…you, Gwen, can keep an eye on him. Stay close to him all evening. Make sure he eats lots of warm soup and vegetables."

Guinevere put her hands on her hips. "He could just as easily eat warm soup in his chambers."

"But you know how important it is for him to keep up appearances. Uther would never hear of Arthur spending the evening of the feast in his bed. If he must attend at least you could help him not get any sicker."

"I could make sure he doesn't sit in a draft," Guinevere conceded, "and that his soup is extra hot." Maybe she couldn't make him go to bed, she decided, but she certainly could see that he was well cared for.

"Yes!" Merlin agreed, a grin filling his face.

Guinevere reached behind her and untied her apron. "Well, what are we waiting for? I need to go get dressed!" She threw her apron down on the table and hurried out the door, her turnips forgotten.

_To be continued_


End file.
